Ginny in the After Hours
by elric-alphonse
Summary: Ginny is a naughty little girl and there's nothing that will stop her when she's randy. Read as she hooks up with various and awkward Hp and non Hp characters.


A night at home

Ginny sat at the foot of her bed cowering in fear. She had been expelled from Hogwarts and had no idea why. The letter had come during the summer about a week before they would be getting their material letters. She had shown her parents the letter and they had stared at her in anger. They sent her to her room and said that punishment would come later. She had yet to change from what she had been wearing earlier. The red plaid mini skirt with a white blouse. She had taken off the flat heels she had been wearing and now had slippers on.

A knock came to the door and she beckoned them in. Ron came in through the door in his maroon pajamas. "Hey Gin. Heard what happened and I'm here to give you your punishment."

She swallowed and said, "How hard will you be on me Ron?"

He smiled and said, "extremely I hope."

She raised an eyebrow in question and he began to undo his shirt. Ginny watched as her brother pulled down his pajama pants to reveal a long and fully erect penis glittering with red pubic hair. She had seen them but not one that big and erect in her life. Ron smiled, as she was silent with surprise. He walked up to her and took her hand in his and made her grab it. He made her move her hand up and down until she kept the tempo herself. He stood in front of her while she jerked him off and when he was about to cum he slapped her hand away. "Good job Gin. Always need a warm up before I go the long haul."

He then made her stand and he climbed onto her bed and sat up reclining against the headboard. She crawled towards him and he pulled her hair back softly while he guided her mouth down onto his dick. When she had the head in he rammed her dead down until he hit the back of her throat.

He moaned out in pleasure form the warmth her mouth created. She shot up only to slide his dick al the way back into her mouth. "That's right Gin. Deep throat that big cock. Suck it just like that."

Ginny lapped up his salty pre-cum and licked up the length of her favorite brother's dick.

She took him in her mouth again and used her tongue to swirl it around his penis and she sucked it as if she were sucking for her life. From the heat of her tongue and the tightness her sucking created Ron cummed into the velvetiness that was his baby sister's throat. She swallowed almost immediately and licked the very tip of his head to leave not a drop of it behind. "Good girl, clean it up."

When Ginny was done he stood and left her on the bed while he went to pick up his clothes and put them on. Ginny watched with rage while he dressed. "Ron wait. We're not done right? I mean I'm still wet for you and I haven't gotten anything."

"Oh well Gin. Not tonight I guess." He turned to give her a sympathetic look and she was looking back at him on all fours with her firm ass in the air and her panties around her knees. The folds of her small pussy were exposed and with two fingers she opened them for him to see her glistening sex with all its' valleys of varied shades of pink. "You see Ron. I'm really wet for you. Take care of me." Ron smiled and extended a finger.

Ginny smiled now knowing he meant to at least finger her. She turned to look towards the wall not letting go of how she was holding her pussy open for him and he shoved a finger deep into her pussy and while she moaned in slight pain he took out a good heap of her chunky cum. He dipped the finger into his mouth and smacked his lips to show her how delicious he found it to be. While she silently waited for his next hard finger she heard the door of her room open and close. She turned and frowned when she realized she was alone. She sat on her legs and pulled up her panties when she realized Ron wasn't coming back to fuck her.

Ginny had lain back and was going through a mental struggle. Well… she could finger herself, she wasn't new to it. There was nothing shameful about a girl giving herself a bit of pleasure. She knew friends who had done it and still do. Her roommates did it and weren't the least bit embarrassed to make noises late at night. They were actually glad that they were sure of themselves enough to go around and help each other do it.

One night when Gloria Dayton had been fingering herself and couldn't finish it herself, Jacky Williams had climbed out of her own bed and into Gloria's. She took out Gloria's hand and sucked on her wet finger. She then began fingering her and Gloria was smiling from the ecstasy her classmate had been kind enough to give her. Gloria climaxed hot and violently with Jacky kissing her hard and making her quiet down. Ginny knew they weren't lesbians. None of the 8 girls in her dormitory were. They just liked helping each other out.

Jacky then lay down and Gloria shook her head no. She didn't like that position. She made Jacky get on all fours and had started fucking her from behind with her fingers. Ginny had been amazed watching this. Jacky had taken it like a pro with no lubricant and had only been making moans of pleasure and not a single hint of pain was heard. Ginny, watching from under her sheets was getting turned on by it and she was in awe of how two girls could give themselves more pleasure than their boyfriends probably could.

Ginny had slid her hand down to her own pussy and began tracing the folds of her sex. She, being the first time she had ever done such a thing, slightly moaned and the girls turned to look at her. They climbed out of Gloria's bed and Ginny froze when she saw them walking to her. They sat on either side of her and they whispered, "do you masturbate a lot Gin?"

Ginny peeked her head out form under the covers and shook her head no. Gloria smiled and said "we can show you if you want, how to do it right and all."

Ginny blushed. Did she really want to have two girls touching her there? Without waiting for an answer Jacky pulled the sheets down to her feet and they lifted her nightgown. Gloria pulled her moist panties down and removed Ginny's thin finger. The three girls looked at Ginny's pussy, the softest shade of pink and Jacky said "I'll do it since I have thinner fingers." Gloria agreed and she sat in silence. Jacky tenderly brushed her middle finger along the entrance of her pussy and said "you're not wet enough. Let's take care of that Gloria."

Ginny was forced to move over and Gloria lay back. Before the girls began they made Ginny promise what they did tonight wouldn't be told to the girls because they only did it to each other since their boyfriends wouldn't. Ginny nodded her head and watched as Jacky kissed Gloria. Her kisses quickly left her mouth and she began vigorously sucking on Gloria's left nipple. Gloria looked at Ginny through glazed eyes and whispered hoarsely, "you can have my other one if you want." Ginny moved slowly to Gloria's breasts. Ginny first kneaded the large breast in her small hand and then flicked it with the tip of her tongue. Gloria hissed and Ginny looked up to see both girls staring at her. Jacky came down to her eye level and said "keep on, she liked it."

Ginny continued her teasing and then Jacky grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up for a minute. "That's enough Ginny. She's getting too hot." Ginny stopped and watched as the girls humped dryly to calm Gloria down and then she said "fuck Jacky just eat me out baby please, don't tease me like this."

Jacky smiled her gorgeous cheerleader smile and dipped her head down between her legs. Her tongue quickly darted all over her because Gloria had grabbed for Ginny's hand. Jacky began penetrating her with her long tongue and Gloria cummed in her face within minutes. Jacky with her expert tongue held a good amount of cum on the tip of her tongue and went up to Gloria. Gloria licked her tongue loving the taste and texture of her warm cum. Jacky then kissed Gloria and they pulled Ginny to them and Jacky shoved her tongue into her mouth. Ginny tasted the sweet flavor and then on her own impulse kissed Gloria.

She licked whatever was left of the taste off Jacky's tongue and then Gloria piped up happily, "go Jacky finger her now."

Ginny smiled and lay down as Jacky slid in a thin finger into her tight little pussy. By all the liquids her body had produced she barley felt the pain when Jacky slid in a second finger but she felt it on the third. Jacky smiled and said "if I was a guy I'd fuck you now, you're so tight Ginny I love it." Ginny's breathing got loud and then Gloria silenced her with a kiss.

Enlightened by something Gloria shot out of bed and went to her drawers. Returning back with a box, she smiled at Jacky and said, "I bought myself an early birthday gift." She opened the box and they squealed when they saw a rather large strap on wrapped in pink paper. Gloria took it out and said "I wanna fuck you Jacky, like how Regis does to you."

Jacky smiled and turned to look at Ginny. "You can do it yourself while you watch us."

Ginny smiled. Gloria strapped it on to herself and she was sure to lubricate it thoroughly. She then shoved all of herself into Jacky and Jacky cried out "no fair Gloria you know I'm small."

Jacky was apparently built too small for the strap on so Gloria had to help her adjust before she could really fuck her. She pummeled into her tight pussy and Gloria and Jacky's mixed moans woke up the other five girls. They all went to see what was going on and stood mesmerized by the sight of the two girls fucking and Ginny barely touching herself.

The girls realized what was going on and two of them went to Ginny's side and properly instructed her on where her spot was. The rest of the girls began to touch themselves as they drew up seats to be closer to the group. Ginny watching the two girls fuck and having two girls touch her practically died form her orgasm as she erupted onto whoever's finger was in her now. Her first orgasm had been with seven other girls watching and masturbating as well.

By then Ginny had slipped a finger into her mouth and had begun to finger herself slowly dragging out the pleasure she has felt with Ron's thick finger. She let out the soft moans that she was sure wouldn't wake anyone. Then with her eyes closed she added a finger and moaned louder.

The door opened and Ginny quickly lay in bed pretending to go to sleep. She wasn't sure who it was but they pulled the sheets she had been using for cover down to her ankles and her body flipped so she was on her back. Her small dark blue panties were pulled down and the bed moved almost as fast as she felt a naked body pressed against her backside. A hard dick poked her bottom and then with her eyes shut she jerked them open when she felt another dick being pressed against her stomach. She blushed and said, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled and said, "What do you think? Here to punish you."

She sat up and saw her twin brothers lying naked on her bed. She stared at each and smiled mentally when she knew that her identical twin brothers were identical, down to the small group of freckles they had on their abdomens. Both had the long windblown hair that reached their collars and lean bodies they had been working on after they left school and it's vigorous quidditch workouts. She lied in between them and they slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She lay for them quietly and smiled when they realized a bit too quickly that her bra had the snap on the front and unhooked it with altogether ease.

Fred slipped his hand up her ribcage and roughly massaged her fairly small breast in his hand. George simply smiled and kissed her deeply on her lips forcing her mouth open with his tongue. She sat up when Fred urged her to take off her shirt and kept her heated gaze on George's eyes. She wrapped her arms around George's neck and returned his kissed while Fred put up her bottom in the air. She heard a bit of movement behind her and ignored it.

When the movement stopped George stopped kissing her and Fred and him switched places. She kissed the oldest twin with more vigor like he liked it. Moving her tongue in his mouth like she was crazy and moaned into his mouth when George slid into her small asshole. She pulled apart from Fred and turned to look at George, "you think you could've used more lubricant."

"Actually baby sister, this tool right here took up almost half to bottle." Ginny shrugged of the exaggeration and then looked down between her and Fred to see a fairly large member, apparently large penises ran in the family. George let her get used to the new addition to her body and when she continued to kiss Fred he began slow movements in her tight little puckered hole. George smiled at her fair skin and at the little birthmark she had on her left cheek. He had one too. Her hole began to loosen up to him and then he began to thrust himself into her and she would push back meeting his every push making the humping more animalistic. Right when she was close to cumming she called out to him, I'm cumming George, I'm cumming."

Fred quickly adjusted her so they sat across form him and he sat awkwardly to push up his hard penis into her virgin pussy. She climaxed from the thrusting in her ass and the quick and hard push into her pussy. She let herself ride out the orgasm while Fred pushed up to prove he had finished breaking her virginal barrier. "Christ Gin, you're so tight."

Ginny smiled at his satisfaction and then moaned in bliss as the twins alternated pushing into her. She would rock onto Fred's dick while George pulled out and then would rock back onto George's dick as he pushed himself into her. Ginny added to their thrusting by slightly jumping up and down to add a harder penetration on both sides. George came within the few minutes and Fred after. Ginny was still ready for more but they picked her up off him and they sat on the edge of her bed. "What's wrong?"

Fred smiled, "tired, Angelina had the house to herself so I'm pretty beat."

George simply laughed "and you said those farm animal noises were the TV."

They dressed in silent laughter and left a confused Ginny in bed wearing only her skirt.

If they were going in order she figured Percy would be next but Percy was married and was on his honeymoon in Guam. So that could only mean...

Charlie knocked on her open door and Ginny shyly smiled at her brother. "Are you here to punish me too Charlie?"

He beamed at her. "Of course baby sister, you think I'd leave you hanging like that?"

He walked over to her and stood in front of her bed. She sat on the edge near him and began to undo his pants buttons. Silently he let her pull down his pants and then he pushed her back off him. He walked across the bed and put himself in bed so that his dick was over her face. "Ready to try something new?"

Ginny opened her mouth and he lowered his balls into her mouth. She gingerly sucked them as much as she could into her mouth and caressed them with her tongue. She tried to take one into her mouth and then sucked what she had in her mouth. Charlie could only smile and watch. This never turned him on if he knew this was all he could get. She couldn't be allowed to like it too much nor he because then they'd lose control over themselves and start fucking.

He had just reached his point and knew that if she sucked him for any longer he would fuck her on the spot besides he had to catch the train to go to Germany. He moved out of her direction and pulled up his pants. Ginny had barely opened her eyes when he was gone. "Well that sure was anti-climactic."

Ginny sat now happily awaiting her next brother. Bill was probably next and she was giggling in anticipation. She had never done anything with Bill bit she had listened in on him and Fleur when she had lived here for the while before the breakup. The noises that came out of her mouth were of such volume that it was no secret they all slept with silencing charms protecting their rooms. Ginny didn't and would fall asleep every night to her moans and Bill's grunting.

The door squeaked and she smiled to see the wind had slightly opened it. She kept her happy dance, which consisted of swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and clapping her knees with her hands. She was starting to get a bit drowsy since it was late to begin with. She moved up on her bed and shut her eyes for a minute. Before she realized it she was asleep.

Ginny smiled in her sleep as featherlike caresses were making their way down her thigh. She brushed off whatever it was and then she felt it at the beginning of her pelvis. She groggily opened her eyes to see Bill's head near her crotch. "My you sleep heavily Virginia."

Ginny smiled and slowly tried to sit up. He held her waist in place and said "no stay there."

Ginny stared as he brushed his lips against her belly button dipping his tongue into her navel. He then left a damp trail with his tongue down from that spot to where her pubic hair began. She had gotten silly one night at school and the girls had all gotten what they called 'porn star trims'. Hers was an arrow that directed down at the lips of her pussy and from her natural pubic hair was red.

He licked the outline of the arrow and traced the line of the folds of her pussy lips. She lifted her legs up barely to give him way and felt him bite on one of her lips. She moaned in weak pain but mostly from the trace of pleasure mixed with it. He opened her lips softly with a finger form each hand and outlined the inner folds of her pussy. Looking up at her he saw her standing on her elbows to see what he was doing. "Have you ever seen your pussy Gin?"

She nodded her head no. He looked around the room and summoned her hand mirror. He held it up at an angle and she peered down to see her pussy. Ginny smiled adoringly as she gazed down at her pink pussy. Bill then opened the folds of it and Ginny grinned with embarrassment, as her inner sex was sticky and wet with her cum. He pointed with a free finger, "your clitoris is down here, and this is what you need to keep hitting for an orgasm."

Ginny was instructed to finger herself. She dipped her finger into her and Bill watched her through the mirror. He pulled her finger out and smiling for a minute he inserted the tip of his tongue into her. She sighed in please and wove her hands into his long hair. She felt him retract his tongue and pushed is face deeper in to her pussy. He delved his hot tongue and penetrated her sex repeatedly. Gin pushed her hot cunt onto his face and moaned loudly when he would penetrate her with his tongue and his finger.

She was scared to say she was going to climax in fear that he would leave her like all her other brothers had. She threw her hand sup to cover her face and began to feel the beginnings of a long orgasm. Bill licked the circumference of her hot swollen flesh and she came into his open mouth. The licking continued as he gently licked and lapped up her cum. Her pussy was throbbing and she was tender. Bill came up on his elbows and he smiled. He was just too much. He brushed his nose against hers and said, "I love you.

"

She smiled and said, "I love you more."

Ginny had never been more content in her life. This was why she was glad to be a woman. To keep the excitement going even though she was sure it was over she took off her skirt and flung it at her desk. She lay in bed and breathed deeply. She got the sheets and wrapped it around her hand then began to rub the rough sheets against her pussy's lips. She was panting loudly for all to hear but she didn't care. The door opened and she immediately stopped.

She smiled but blushed at the same time when her father walked in fully dressed. Surely he could understand that a girl needed to get to know her own body every once in a while so she continued to rub herself. She kept her eyes on her dad and he stopped right in front of her open legs. He got on his knees and inhaled her hot wet scent. She smelled just like her mother. "Daddy."

"Don't stop baby daddy liked what he saw."

She continued and a few minutes later saw the bulge in her father's pants grow and press against his pants. "Do you want me to help you daddy?"

"No baby, keep going. Daddy's getting really horny."

She kept going and threw her head back. Just the fact that her father was watching her and getting turned on by it excited her. She was about to cum and her father grabbed her hand. "Wait a minute. Daddy wants to show you something first."

He stood up off the floor and said, "Undress me."

She slid off the bed towards him keeping her legs open letting him see her pussy flex and stood in front of him. She went to his shirt and quickly undid the buttons. She passed her hand through his lean chest and the red hair that covered it. She bent down in front of him and took off his shoes and socks. Then she kneeled up and lovingly pressed her face to her dad's crotch. She undid his belt buckle and dropped his pants. She slowly bit the elastic of his briefs and brought them down with her teeth. When he stepped out of them she looked up to see the largest penis she had seen in her life. All her brothers seemed a tiny two inches next to her father's. The head was enormous and it was thick and heavily outline with veins. He picked her up violently and pushed her onto her bed. "Get on all fours facing the wall."

She did as she was told quickly and was silent. That big dick was sure to make her feel like she was being ripped in two and most likely make her bleed without any lubricant. She felt her anus surge to feeling. It was hot and wet and it circled her asshole. "Daddy what is that?"

"That's daddy's tongue sweetie."

She clutched the sheets as he spread open her legs more to try and open her ass to be able to delve his tongue into her. He licked a straight line from her anus down to her pussy and back up again. "Baby I'm disappointed to say you don't turn me on as much as I thought you would."

"Why daddy am I doing something wrong?"

"No honey, you're just not doing anything. Come with daddy."

He took her hand and she stood up. He picked her up and slammed her onto his enormous cock. She winced in slight pain and said "daddy you're dick is so big."

"Yeah baby that's how the Weasley girls take it."

He was rocking her on and off his dick while he jumped all the way to his room. When he opened the door she smiled when her mother sat up form bed to see her daughter slamming onto her husband's cock. He brought her to the bed and Molly watched him put her down. Molly smiled and said "honey, you're pussy's as hot as mine look."

Molly lay on her back to show and Ginny stared at the beautiful cunt she presented her. Her mom had not let it go to waste. The big fat hairy pussy was calling her name. "Mom, how did you know I hate it when they shave?"

Molly smiled and replied, "No dear, mommy gets to eat first."

Molly pounced on Ginny's fresh young sex to fuck her hard with her tongue. "Sweetie you taste like heaven."

Ginny was holding onto a pillow and heard her dad beating his rock hard cock next to her. After a minute he said, "Fuck it." He kneeled in front of Ginny and made her suck his dick. "That's right, be a good girl and suck daddy's big cock."

Ginny deep throated her father and cummed on her mother's face. Molly sat up and Arthur licked her face clean. Arthur got off Ginny's face and made her sit up while Molly lay back. Ginny immediately attacked those fire red curls on the pussy's lips. She twirled them with her tongue and Molly smacked her head playfully. "Get to it, I didn't waste my time."

Ginny began to dip her tongue into her mother's sex. She opened it as much as she could and used to finger to bring out her mother's hot gooey cum. Her mother grabbed her head and violently pushed her face into her hot pussy. Ginny kept on eating her mom out when she felt her ass rip and her dad was plunging into her tight little hole. She fucked her mom with her tongue furiously and had all three of them cumming within minutes. She was carried to her room and was lain down on her bed. They covered her and kissed her goodnight. She snuggled up and then drifted off into sleep.

This is my first aff fic so I hope you all like it. I apologize now if there were some errors I don't have a bet and had to do it myself. If any f you would like the job send me an email.


End file.
